Skirting systems have been used for many years around mobile homes or trailer houses for the purpose of insulating the trailer from outside temperature changes and also for improving the appearance of the mobile home or trailer house. Certain of these structures such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,261 to Wargo and U.S. Pat. No. 4,549,378 to Ayers et al., tend to be more or less of a permanent configuration used in situations where the mobile home or trailer house is not moved very often. A problem is that these types of structures are not very suitable for the situation where a trailer house is moved quite often, such as when a construction site moves from place to place or when the owner tends to move a mobile home from place to place fairly often.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,256,655 to Teeter and 4,112,638 to Hanson tend to be somewhat more portable than the aforementioned structures, but still have certain shortcomings.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,680,904 to Stoecker, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a versatile framework for use in supporting a skirt for a mobile home.